Suspect 1
Characters Detectives Suspects Episode "Where were you the night of the murder?" A police detective asked, bluntly. A child sat infront of him, He had medium-length, dark brown hair. "Kyle?" The man asked him, wondering why the boy sat completely silent. He looked down to his hands, playing with his fingers, nervously. "I was at home." Kyle replied, bluntly. "All night?" The man asked, Kyle sighing heavily. "Yes." Kyle replied once more, suddenly clasping his hands together. "He was murdered at approximately two o'clock in the afternoon. Fifteen minutes before your class began. What were you doing before and after then?" Kyle stared back at the man, blankly. Flashback: Day of the Murder - 1PM "Kyle! Where are you going for lunch!" Maya shouted, running up to him with enthusiasm, Freida just behind her. "I'm going home for lunch. Something important I need to do." Kyle replied bluntly, starting to walk off. "Why do you always ditch us like this?" Maya said, slightly annoyed. Freida raising a eyebrow at Kyle. "I'm sorry." He replied, bluntly, walking away. "Let's just go, Maya." Freida said to her. "No. I just remembered I have something to do. Sorry." Maya told Freida, her attitude changing drastically from just a few seconds ago. Freida sighed, walking off. Kyle continued down the street, his headphones in his ears, blocking out any sound from around him. A slight breeze rolled down the road, hitting against his skin, his hair softly blowing in the wind. He approached his home, opening the gate to his garden, the grass was long and hadn't been cut in a while. The gate's hinges were rusted and almost falling off, the gate itself was missing a bar. The fence had a few spaces in it and the building itself looked cracked and broken. He knocked on the door, which was covered in chipped paint, the house numbers missing the middle number. He threw the door open, knocking over a pile of old newspapers. Kyle let out a sigh, closing the door behind him. The hallway was filled with things, newspaper, of letters, empty cans and bottes, He traversed his way through the mountains of trash and piles of old things, making his way to the living room, which was just as full. He sat on a small space of the sofa, a woman sitting on the other one. "Oh, you're home." She said, smiling. "Can you make me something for lunch?" She asked him. Kyle nodded and stood up. "Oh, and Kyle! A letter came through from your school!" She said, passing a letter over to him. He pushed his way over to his mother, grabbing the letter. He then walked over to the kitchen, opening the letter while doing so. The letter read: "Due to your lack of success in over 50% of your subjects, the school suggests and will enforce that you stay in your sophmore class for a second year to ensure your success within your education. Sorry for any inconvienience." ''- Headmaster Rose.'' Kyle immedietaly threw the letter in the bin, scoffing. He made his way over to the cooker, violently throwing a frying pan onto one of the hobbs. The kitchen was the only room in the house that wasn't filled with his mother's belongings, Kyle refusing to let her fill the kitchen and make it unhygienic. He threw some bacon onto the pan, throwing it about violently in anger. A few minutes later he went back through to the living room, passing the plate of bacon to his mother. "I'm going now." Kyle said, storming off, His mother looking back in confusion. From the corner of her eye, she sees Kyle grab something on his way by, quickly putting it into his pocket. Now "So you met Maya and Freida, Parted ways with them, went home, helped your mother and then went directly back to the school, Yes?" The detective asked him. Kyle responded by nodding in agreement. "And when you got back to the school, you...?" The detective looks him in the eyes, hoping for some kind of response, but Kyle stared back, no emotion on show. "I sat on a bench, waiting for Maya and Freida. They normally pass by there." Kyle says. "But they never passed by?" He asks Kyle, who shakes his head. "Freida did, but we don't know eachother well, so she just walked past me, but Maya wasn't with her. Also, Freida was acting... weird." Kyle responds. "What do you mean, weird?" The detective asks him. "She was silent, and didn't even acknowledge I was there. Just walked past me, stormed ahead. She's normally the most upbeat and talkative person in the class." The detective nods and begins to scribble down on a notepad. "And when you headed up to the classroom, were you the first one there?" He asks Kyle. "No. There were five people there before me, four of them in the classroom, the other stood outside, her face was as white as a ghost." "Who were they? If you can remember." The detective tries to get more information out of Kyle, hoping for a breakthrough. "Well...Caitlin was the one outside of the class in shock, In the classroom, Joe was laying on the floor, Yasmin helping him up, Matt and Bethany stood at the back of the room." Kyle tells him. "You seem to remember a lot of details." The detective says, suspicious of Kyle. "I spend a lot more time observing than talking." He replies. "Am I done yet?" Kyle asks, hoping to be allowed to exit. "Yes. You can go." The detective tells Kyle, who stands up and walks off. The detective goes into the observation room, where two other detective stood observing the interviews. "There you have it. These are the notes that I took during the interviews, Now that you two have observed all twenty-seven of the students interviews, we're sending you in as undercover detectives, pretending to be teachers. You were the only two who had teaching licenses, so you're our only options." The detective tells the two of them. One of which was a tall man with dark hair, he looked back at the detective, his face completely serious and stern. The other was a beautiful woman, she had long blonde hair and was just as stern looking as he was, she stood smoking a cigarette, which she stubbed into an ash-tray. "Let's go." She said the two of them exiting the room, heading out. The Next Day "This is your new teacher, Mr. Barbell." The head teacher tells the class who all stand to their feet. "Welcome him and please, don't be a handful." The teacher begs of them, sighing. "Well, good luck. These kids are a struggle, trust me." She whispers to teacher, who nods back to her. The head teacher heads off down the corridor, dissapearing around a corner. "Well, Let's start class." The man says, heading up to the desk infront of the class room, everyone taking a seat. They were a lot more silent than he though they would be, they all just sat, observing. "You know..." One girl begins to speak, jumping to her feet. "Why don't we just skip class for today?! I'm starving!" She shouts, as everyone begins to jump into a huge ruckus, people shouting and throwing stuff. The detective stood at the front of the class, staring at the students in confusion. "Ugh! Everyone shutup!" One girl screams, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders. The whole class suddenly fell silent, everyone looking at her as she jumped back into her seat, everyone else following suit. "What's your name?" The detective asks the girl, who rolls her eyes. "Sydney." She replies, bluntly, not looking at him in the eyes. "Thank you, Sydney. Now, let's start." He says, writing notes onto the blackboard, Some class members were taking notes, others goofing off, balancing pencils on their nose and playing games on their phones, not paying attention. "Why are you even bothering?" One class member asks, everyone turning to face him. "We're E class, It's not like any of us will pass the finals anyway." The detective could feel the class' spirits fall as the boy said that, everyone's faces looking upset. "What's your name?" He asks the boy, who walks up to the front of the class. "Adam. I'm the head teacher's son. There's something you should know about this class, Well two things actually. One, We're E class. We're the bottom of the barrell. This school uses a class system, A class being our best sophmore students, E class is the worst. Grades-wise. Oh, and the second... Someone in here ''murdered ''our last teacher." The air in the class grew stiff, everyone looked at eachother awkwardly, Adam however stood directly infront of the detective, smiling. "Well, I'm going now. My mom just messaged me." Adam says, heading out of the classroom, the detective not even bothering to argue with him. He let out a sigh and looked over the class once more. "Ignore what he said. I believe you can all pass this exam. Let's get back to work." He tells the class, but their faces didn't change, they all slumped back in their chairs, ready to take notes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle, who stared out the window